utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kouhey
Kouhey (鋼兵) is an who often screams in his covers and is able to hit relatively high pitches without straining his voice. He also commonly includes chants and other passionate phrases whenever he sings fast-paced songs. His style is often described as "fiery," and comments in his covers are made red and often reference fire, such as "bring the water" or "smoke is coming from my computer". He is also particularly renowned for his covers of high-paced electro and rock songs, such as the 'Night' series by samfree, or songs by kemu or Last Note.. His most popular cover is his cover of "Senbonzakura" with over 915K views as of July 2013. Kouhey also uploads original VOCALOID songs under the name TanktoP (タンクトッP), but is far more famous as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Kingdom # Member of Team KY with Yamadan # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2012) # Kiss of Voice (Released on April 17, 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # (Released on October 05, 2011) # (Released on November 23, 2011) # Bakuen ~ Call Anthem ~ (Released on December 21, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # (Released on February 08, 2012) # LUV Euro 2 (Released on February 22, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on April 27, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Incomplete) (2009.01.07) # "HEATS" (JAM PROJECT) (2009.01.15) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.12) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.03.03) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2009.03.14) # "Subete ga Owatteshimau Mae ni" (Before Everything Comes to an End) (2009.03.21) # "Migikata no Chouno" (Migikata no Chou) (2009.04.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Live action ver.- (2009.04.14) # "GLARING" (Original) (2009.05.03) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.12) # "heavenly blue" (2009.05.17) # "You Get To Burning" (Martian Successor Nadesico OP), "Dream Shift" (Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh OP), "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP), "Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star" (Super Robot Taisen OP), "King Gainer Over!" (Overman King Gainer OP), "Meikyuu no Prisoner" (Super Robot Wars O.G. OP), "SKILL" (Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 OP) (Robot Anime Medley) (2009.05.26) # "Dangan Groove!" (2009.06.02) # "Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star" (Super Robot Taisen OP) (2009.06.05) # "In Memory of Mitsuharu Misawa" (2009.06.15) # "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.02) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.08.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.08.17) # "Jiko Ken'o" (Self-Loathing) (2009.08.18) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.12) # "Koi no Hoi-Hoi Chahan" (2009.11.02) # "Kurumi ☆ Ponchio" (2009.11.10) # "Desire" (2009.11.14) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" (2009.11.18) # "Miki Miki Romantic Night" (2009.12.05) # "Ash Heart" (Original with Re:nG) (2009.12.19) # "Love Atomic・Transfer" (2009.12.24) # "Imitation" (2010.01.20) # "Albino" (2010.01.26) # "Sweets or Dreams" (2010.02.15) # "only my railgun" (2010.02.20) # "Saikyou no Kan Kettei Sen" (2010.03.08) # "Smiling" -+゜・。 ～ Seventeen Colors ～ 。・゜+- (collab) (2010.03.12) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.24) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" (2010.08.21) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.10.04) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Piko Piko Legend of Night" (2010.12.10) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.12.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2011.02.11) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Not Really Leaving Yet) (2011.02.20) # "Saisei" (2011.03.25) # "Speed" feat. Kouhey and Machiya (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.09) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Kouhey, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, taiga and Taiyakiya (2011.07.24) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.11) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.02.01) # "Invisible" (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.12) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Kouhey, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Seriyu, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.11) # "Anime Song Medley" (2012.05.25) # "Sayonara Lechenaultia" (2012.06.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, So Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.10) # "NEETGENERATION" (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.22) # "Christmas Hitori Bocchi" (Christmas All Alone) (2012.12.10) # "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and NoB (2013.01.05) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and nabe (2013.01.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.02.08) # "WAVE" (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Internet Karaoke Man" (2013.03.22) # "Reincaranation" (2013.03.28) # "Tsuyoku, Motto Chikara wo" (2013.04.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.03) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) (2013.05.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.14) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.02) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Kouhey and Chachako (2013.06.09) # "SAO to ka Azazeru-san to ka" (2013.06.13) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.15) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Akatin and Kouhey (2013.07.18) }} Discography |track2composer = 164 |track2arranger = |track3title = Juu Mensou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = YM |track3arranger = |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = }} |track1composer = DevilishP |track1arranger = |track2title = Henkakuron |track2info = (Theory of Change) |track2lyricist = doriko |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = |track3title = ARCADIA |track3info = (Kouhey, Akatin) |track3lyricist = Kouhey |track3composer = Kouhey |track3arranger = |track4title = Rockin' Cinderella |track4lyricist = Sakihito |track4composer = Sakihito |track4arranger = |track5title = Goku ~ ugly blues ~ |track5lyricist = Shinichiro Suzuki |track5composer = Maati Furiidoman, Shinichiro Suzuki |track5arranger = |track6title = Hei Hei ★ Lazy Crazy Bomber Night |track6info = (Orginal) |track6lyricist = samfree |track6composer = samfree |track6arranger = |track7title = Cyber Thunder Cider |track7lyricist = EZFG |track7composer = EZFG |track7arranger = |track8title = Mousou Sketch |track8info = (Delusion Sketch) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = (Kouhey, Sekihan) |track9lyricist = Kurousa |track9composer = Kurousa |track9arranger = |track10title = NeverEver |track10info = (Kouhey, Kitadani Hiroshi) |track10lyricist = Kouhey |track10composer = Kitadani Hiroshi |track10arranger = |track11title = Rolling Girl |track11info = (Kouhey, NoB) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = wowaka |track11arranger = |track12title = Tsumeato |track12lyricist = SHUSE |track12composer = SHUSE |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Kouheidaikaigi.jpg|Kouhey performing at a Daikaigi in 2010 |kouhei smiling.png|Kouhey in Smiling Re:Member ver. Illust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi) |KouheiRollingGirl.png|NoB (left) and Kouhey (right) as seen in "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- Illust. by Rinhito (燐人) |Kouhei.png|Kouhey as seen on his profile at Avex Network }} Trivia * Aside from singing, Kouhey also plays guitar and composes his own songs. * His Blood type is O. * He likes spicy dishes and sake. * He doesn't like Shiitake. * He sometimes gives tribute to other famous utaite within his own performances, such as Glutamine's chants, as seen on a recent live performance. * He is the voicer of Windows100% UTAU Hagane Hey.A screenshot with the UTAU and their Voice providers written on it External Links * Twitter * Blog * Official Website * Profile at Avex Network Category:Producers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico Kingdom